


Joan VS Bea

by taintedsoul10 (orphan_account)



Category: Wentworth (TV)
Genre: Angst, Arguing, Battle, F/F, Freeform, One Shot, Poetry, Prose Poem, Rhyming, Verbal Abuse, Verbal Humiliation, roast
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-29
Updated: 2017-10-29
Packaged: 2019-01-26 03:11:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12547508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/taintedsoul10
Summary: Joan Ferguson and Bea Smith are standing outside in the prison yard.Tensions are mounting up, due to a prison riot.Joan and Bea decide to battle it out, in rhyming verse.





	Joan VS Bea

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so first of all, I love both Joan Ferguson and Bea Smith. They are my favourite characters from Wentworth, so none of what you are about to read, are my own thoughts. 
> 
> I wanted to do a Joan vs Bea verbal battle, because I was interested in how I would write it.
> 
> I just went with the flow and I had none of this planned. I just made it up as I went along. 
> 
> This is a battle of words, so may the best woman win! 
> 
> Joan is in bold and Bea is in normal text. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy reading! :)

**Ms Smith, I believe you have run this prison amuck. You should all retaliate now, before you start to run out of luck.**

Take a look around you, nobody cares for your authority. We all laugh behind your back, because you’ve lost your superiority.

**I am the Governor of this prison, so my authority will always stand. Now return to your prison cells, or things will start to get out of hand.**

Face the truth now, your future as the Governor is rather bleak. You won’t last very long here, because you’re nothing but a freak.

**Watch your tongue now, because there is no reason to scream and shout. So stop these silly games, and cut this utter nonsense out.**

We will stand here as one, whilst we watch your job go down the drain. We will not return to our cells, because our efforts will not be in-vain.

**If you do not return to your cells, things will get very bad for you all. So make your choice now ladies. Do you really want to take the fall?**

You can’t even insult me, because you’re moving at a slow pace, so until you know how to roast me, get the fuck out of my face.

**Do not take that tone with me, because you definitely will lose. I have heard the things you’ve said, but they have made me want to snooze.**

Sorry to bore you freak, but I’m just telling you how it is. It’s not my fault you have no comeback, to my well thought out analysis.

**An analysis is based on facts, which is something you obviously do not hold, but I know all about you Smith, you would not believe what I have been told.**

Then give me your best shot, because you will not win this war. So come on now freak, I want to hear the animal within you roar.

**I am a firm believer in karma, so this is why your life is such a mess. Your actions cost you your own daughter, in which you showed a lack of finesse.**

Karma will come back to haunt you, for all the evil deeds you have done, and another word of advice here, please lose that ridiculous hair bun.

**I do not fear karma, because everything I do is for the greater good. My hair bun is essential, and you wished you had one if you could.**

All those victims hurt by your hand, because you are the ultimate aggressor, but honestly freak, book an appointment with your damn hairdresser.

**Are you still going on about my hair? When you are in no position to talk. Your hair looks like a complete mess, as if it were attacked by a Hawk.**

At least my actions are justified, in everything I have ever done, but yours were never for the greater good, they were just some sadistic form of fun.

**You seem to forget you are a double murderer, because you took the lives of two. So do not stand there and pass judgement, when I have never been as bad as you.**

The people I have murdered, deserved everything they received, but you could never understand that, because you have never even conceived.

**I do not have to understand, what it is like to be in your situation, because I am better than you, I have built up my own foundation.**

What do you have freak? Other than this pathetic job and your own home? Maybe this is why you’re so uptight, because you are and always will be alone.

**I find your insults amusing, because you really do underestimate my potential, but not all of us have a life sentence, so your opinion is unessential.**

If my opinion means nothing to you, then why are you even wasting your time? Just give up right now, and admit the prison is all mine.

**You are not worthy of running this prison, because you are just a little worm. You are worthy of nothing. You are more disgusting than a germ.**

I’m the disgusting one? When you are so clearly damn insane? I am just doing what a top dog does best; protecting their own domain.

**Yes a dog is rather protective, over their apparent territory, but it is getting rather tiresome, listening to your petty little sob story.**

**I have stood here through your insults, which were amateur at their best, but it would take a lot more, for me to really be impressed.**

**Face the reality Bea, because you are locked up in here for life. I do not require insults, to dig in the sharp knife.**

**You could never be better than me, because you feel things far too much. Emotions are such a weakness, they turn you into a soft touch**.

**Just look at you, trying to take the prison away from me, how pathetic you‘ve become, and to think I used to see potential in you, Bea.**

**You will always be the same person, the cowardly victim whom I first met. So please do not try to fool me, because you still have the same mindseT.**

**You are just an ant, who will surely one day be squashed, and all your silly little followers, are just sheep who have been brainwashed.**

**You judge me based on my actions, then question my sanity, but I am sick of your presence, and your disgusting profanity.**

**You will do what I say, or you will be thrown into the slot. Do you really want to bend down, for some awkward cough and squaT?**

**You are all just a bunch of prisoners, under my supervision. You will now lose your visitation rights, and the rest of your provisions.**

**So do not tesT me Smith, because this riot will not last for more than one day, and when it finally comes to an end, you will want to stay out of my way.**

Wow I’m quite impressed, because that was a surprise coming from you, but there’s one thing you should take note of freak... YOU DON’T RUN THIS PRISON, I DO!

 

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so I hope you’ve managed to enjoy reading this. 
> 
> I didn’t want to add too many swear words in this, because I wanted to use it as an exercise to rhyme with a few more bigger words.
> 
> I didn’t want to pick a winner myself, so please feel free to comment with who you believe has won the battle. 
> 
> Thank you for reading! :)


End file.
